The Russian Federation
The Federal government of Russia persists into the post-invasion era, though as battered and emaciated as the Slavic peoples they represent. The Federalists claim that the West, mistakenly believing the Vannai invasion to actually be a spontaneous act of aggression from the Russians, unleashed a nuclear bombardment on Western Russia. The remnant government of the United States contests this idea, claiming that the Russians clearly nuked themselves in a desperate effort to fend off the alien invaders. Regardless of who is actually responsible, Western Russia certainly sustained multiple nuclear attacks in the opening stages of the war, resulting in the destruction of most urban areas, significant loss of human life and substantial irradiation of the environment. The heads of state, along with a collection of the nations most prominent military, political and business figures, all went into hiding during the opening stages of the war, eventually emerging to pick up the pieces of their blasted homeland and restore order to whatever population remained. In the interim, the many ethnic and administrative republics that made of the pre-war Federation had fallen into various states of anarchy, war and disarray. Territories that did not immediately submit to the returning Federation were crushed as they were encountered, bringing one urban area after another back under their control through application of their well-preserved military power. With the Vannai Puppets focusing their attention towards contending with the Bright Offensive, The Federalists were even able to prevail against the alien constructs through tenacious city-fighting, inspiring many that the tide was indeed turning against the invaders. The Federalists began to believe that the worst was behind them as ACC diplomats at last made contact with them and began to make negotiations. These hopes were dashed during an incident in September of 2014 known to the ACC as Operation Kursk II. The city of Kursk had been taken by revolutionary forces aided by what were at the time believed to be rogue power armor elements. The Federalists laid siege to the city with a large force of tanks and mechanized infantry, intending to stamp the revolutionaries out as they had done many times elsewhere. Unfortunately, the Green Initiative pilot going by the callsign “Bunyip” happened to be in the area at the time, and threw his allegiance in with the revolutionaries, going as far as to lure ACC forces into the fight with a distress signal and using their subsequent confusion to trick the Coalition pilots into fighting against the Federalists. The Federal forces stood little chance against the veteran power armor pilots, and the operation concluded with a substantial and eclectic loss for the Federal government. The city was lost, but with it, the confidence the Russian people had in their returning government. Recaptured provinces fell into open rebellion overnight. Federal troops abandoned their charges to join them, taking valuable equipment with them. By October, a full-blown revolution had swept through the former Federation territories. The government itself was thrown into chaos and panic; they demanded to know why ACC personnel were killing their men and aiding the rebels. What, if any answer ACC provided them, and whether or not Bunyip suffered any consequences for his machinations, if they were ever even discerned at all, have never been made public information, though it is known that Hanse and Green Initiative relations soured considerably immediately afterwards. The Russian Federation subsequently broke contact with the ACC to consolidate its holdings and prepare for a long and brutal war against the invigorated revolutionary forces. Their view of the encroaching European Federation is not favorable, but more weary than hostile. The Russian Federation possesses the most advanced military forces in the region, but unlike some other powers around the world, the constant state of war they have found themselves in since ‘The Kursk Incident’ has given them no opportunities to advance past their pre-invasion capabilities. Russian Federal soldiers are, however, considered to be highly proficient and surprisingly loyal to the cause. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:TE Nations Category:Western Russia